


Undisclosed desires

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Daenerys is lying awake in her chambers when she starts to think of him. Sleep doesn’t come easy, not anymore. Since becoming queen there seems to be no shortage of things to worry over, but all she can think of tonight is the handsome Night’s Watch Commander.





	Undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> So just a disclaimer, but I actually started this like three years ago and just now finished it.... oops. So that means it def doesn't match up with where GOT currently left off in the show. I hope you still enjoy though. Also yes, I got the title from Muse.

Daenerys is lying awake in her chambers when she starts to think of him. Sleep doesn’t come easy, not anymore. Since becoming queen there seems to be no shortage of things to worry over, but all she can think of tonight is the handsome Night’s Watch Commander.

But thinking about Jon Snow is dangerous for her she’s found, because when she remembers the way that his dark hair falls carelessly around his shoulders and how it feels when his eyes meet hers Dany feels like anyone but a queen. A young girl, perhaps, dizzy from the possibilities a first crush brings. Or maybe she is a just another lustful woman, one who has not felt the touch of a man for far too long.

But no matter how she feels, she must put those thoughts aside. No, she is not just some love-struck girl, not a woman who can give in to her base desires. She is a queen, and besides, she thinks, wasn’t it just the same with Daario? A voice in the back of her mind whispers differently, because Jon Snow is not Daario but she puts it aside.

She resolved to ignore Jon completely the next day, to avoid his searching glances when no one else was paying attention. Dany must repeat this over and over to herself, it becomes a mantra that embeds itself in her brain. She falls asleep with that thought, though it doesn’t stop her from dreaming of him.

Because it’s in her dreams that he comes to her in her chambers, eyes dark with a hunger that nearly makes her blush. Everything seems hazy and slow as she watches him stalk towards her bed. And then he’s on her, _in her_ , hands and mouth everywhere, drawing long moans from her. His mouth is on her breast, nails raking up her hips and her ass. The way he pounds into her, hands gripping her skin hard enough to bruise in the most delicious way, makes her body feel like it’s pure fire. 

It feels like it’s been an eternity filled with pleasure and desire, and she’d gladly stay that way forever, but all too soon she has woken. Her hands seem to move on their own, shoving her smallclothes aside and plunging into her. She’s so wet and she can hardly believe it’s all from one dream, no matter how intensely real it felt. She comes quickly, gasping and unable to stop Jon’s name from spilling from her lips.

As she lies there shaking and still dizzy with heat, she decides she will have to do something about Jon Snow.

It is a dangerous game they are playing, not unlike the game of thrones that has consumed her until these last few months. Perhaps it is less dangerous for others, there are no combatants other than herself and Jon to be put at risk. But her heart is at stake now and it’s felt as if it has shattered too many times already for her to risk it again.


End file.
